batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Fate
Kent Nelson aka Dr. Fate is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. Biography: Kent Nelson was born to Celestine Babcock Nelson, a spiritual and Sven Nelson, a archaeologist. Kent's mother died sometime after his birth under unknown circumstances. Kent's destiny was already written and at the age of 12, his sheltered life would soon change Sven Nelson had decided to take his son Kent on a dig to the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia to an archaeological site. The natives were too scared to enter the temple, fearing curses and the wrath of God which did not disturb Sven Nelson. Sven and Kent ventured into the temple of Nabu the Wise that would forever change their lives. Kent wandered around the temple and stumbled upon an ancient sarcophagus containing the giant body of Nabu the Wise, an ancient Egyptian sorcerer. Kent felt that he had to pull the lever that was keeping Nabu asleep after a hundreds of centuries. After pulling the lever that kept Nabu in suspended animation, a poisonous gas swept through the temple and killed Sven Nelson but left Kent unharmed. As gratitude for his release from suspended animation, Nabu offered to teach the boy unlimited power. Kent did not want this power but only to have his father back. With a wave of his hand, Nabu had removed all knowledge of Sven's death from the boy. Within that week, Nabu had transformed Kent into a full grown man and taught him the ways of mysticism. Nabu's last wish was for Kent to release all his power on his master. Kent could not kill his master, as he had grown attached to Nabu the Wise. Nabu made a gesture of his hand and Kent remembered that the gas that freed Nabu had killed his father. In a fit of rage, Kent summoned all his power to destroy Nabu. Nabu's true origin was revealed to Kent, Nabu was an energy being part of a race called the Lords of Order. As a final gift, Nabu bestowed the Helmet of Fate, the Cloak of Levitation, and the Amulet of Anubis to Kent. With these items, Kent would be able to fight the never ending battle between Order and Chaos. Kent Nelson took the name Dr. Fate and soon encountered his future wife, Inza. Together, they live in a tower in Salem Massachusetts. Dr. Fate served a lifetime of combat against mystical threats and joined the Justice Society of America. In the World War II-era, Dr. Fate teleported the rest of the JSA to the White House and stop Per Degaton. In the modern age, Dr. Fate altered the appearance of his helmet and even learned a few boxing lessons from Batman. Some time later, Batman and Dr. Fate confronted Equinox in Machu Picchu. While Fate disintegrated a pair of chimera, Batman played into Equinox' scheme and sacrificed the villain to the temple's gyroscope. After the Batmobile transformed into a dragon, Batman agreed to go to the Tower of Fate with Dr. Fate. After realizing both the space-time continuum and his powers were shifting back and forth, Fate teleported himself and Batman to the inter-dimensional Court of Order and Chaos to consult the Lords. They were powerless to stop Equniox' advances. Nabu and Typhon safely transported the duo back to Gotham City. Batman then suggested Dr. Fate combine the powers and skills of several super heroes into one. Fate declined because of his rigid adherence to order and nominated Batman. Through astral projection, he attempted to advise Batman in battle only to see his ally surrender. Upon Equinox' defeat, Dr. Fate sensed that status quo was restored and returned the borrowed powers and skills to their owners. Appearances: Season 1: *The Eyes of Despero! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *The Siege of Starro!, Part One (cameo) *Chill of the Night! (cameo) Season 3: *Powerless! (Aquaman's Raising Song of Heroism) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! (mentioned only) *Law's Legionnaires! (cameo) *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Trial by Fire! (mentioned only) *War for the Earth After Disaster! (mentioned only) *Trick 'or' Treat! (mentioned only) *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes